1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel branched chain polyesters of carefully controlled composition which are highly soluble in cheap, nontoxic, organic solvents and suitable as components of adhesives and of coating materials.
2. Prior Art
British Pat. No. 856,731 (1960) shows polyesters made from terephthalic-isophthalic acid, ethylene glycol and pentaerythritol, or 1,1,1-trimethylolpropane, etc.
Steinmetz U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,160 (1974) shows polyesters which may be made from mixtures of polyols and polyacids.
Schmitt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,152 (1979) shows varnishes based on polyesters containing mainly dicarboxylic acids with diols and/or triols.
The various polymer parameters used in this application, e.g., M.sub.n, M.sub.w, M.sub.z, etc., are well known and disclosed in texts on polymers, for example, D. W. van Krevelen, "Properties of Polymers," 2nd ed., Elsevier, New York, 1976 (pp. 17-18).